Constant Release
by smittenskitten
Summary: Some morning fun with the major and the doctor. Slash AU/AH. A bit Angsty.


**Constant Release**

I was drifting off to sleep slowly, but even so I couldn't help looking at the perfection before me. He was beautiful, everything about him was beautiful, he was my lover and I couldn't believe that this man had chosen me to share his bed.

I loved the way his bronze hair spread across the pillow, I loved the way he looked when he was asleep. He always had the bed head look. Not that I minded. I was entirely spent but whenever I looked at him I was always tempted to have my wicked way with him again and again and again. Once was never enough.

I am so ready right now.

My dick started twitching by just thinking about taking him or let him take me. I tried to contain my hands and keep other _parts_ to myself. He just looked so peaceful sleeping, and I didn't want to ruin it. He had been working all kind of late hours these days. He liked being a doctor, he just loved to help people and I just loved him all the more for that. He had such gentle hands. I groaned a little, thinking about his gentle hands, it wasn't helping my erection one bit. I growled and I buried my head in the pillow to stop me from letting it out. I turned my face towards the bronze god sleeping in the bed with me. I felt lucky every day. I still had to pinch myself sometime to realize it wasn't a dream.

Edward.

Edward Masen, has been my lover for the last three years. I wasn't a virgin when I met him, but I definitely wasn't so adequately introduced to world of sex before him. He definitely taught me some very _interesting things_, which I through fully enjoyed and returned the favor every time.

He started stirring and I closed my eyes instantly. I wanted to see what he would do if he thought I was asleep.

Childish, yes. But fun, we had played this game so many times before.

My eyelids were half open watching him move. His body started to move and now he was on his side facing me. I felt hand on my chest. I had to hold myself back from sighing out loud. His hands were softly pressed against my chest not moving a muscle. I could feel his eyes pouring into me. I was trying my hardest to hold in the animalistic growl which was threatening to escape any minute now. His hands started to move to more and more southern areas but not going anywhere near the hard rod that was poking through the bed sheets. The next thing I felt was his lips against my ear.

"Don't pretend to sleep _Major_ Whitlock. I know you have been watching me the entire morning" Edward said in my ear making me laugh. I couldn't pretend anymore, and I was up and pinning him down and we were laughing and grinning at each other like crazy.

He tried to capture my lips and I pulled away. He frowned and started pouting, it was so damn cute. He moved his hip beneath me causing his erection rub against my butt chicks. God this man is going to be the death of me. My hold against his wrist loosened a little and he gave me one of his crooked smiles.

Okay, I thought, two can play at this game.

I intentionally rubbed my butt against his erection making him moan. I kept my hands on his chest while I rubbed myself against him. One of his hands was on my hip whilst the other traveled to the hard cock between us. I had completely stopped breathing as his soft, firm hand landed on the monster erection. His hands kept moving, one making my hips move against his hardening member another touching the soft skin of my shaft not even pulling just touching. Fuck. I don't think I can hold back. The things he does to me.

"Edward" it came out more like a pant than warning.

"Yes major!" fuck! My dick had just hardened a lot more, how the hell is this even possible?

"You need to…" I couldn't finish my sentence as the next thing I knew was his hot wet mouth was on my cock. Any thoughts I had had left my head, the room was spinning above me. My breathing hitched and my toes curled as he sucked…hard.

"OH MY GOD ED…FUCK OH...GOD!"

Something along that line was coming out of me. My hips started thrusting involuntarily against his smooth chest making my balls hit his chin. His hands were firm against my thighs, he wasn't letting go that easily and I didn't want him to. I could feel my release building up, I didn't want to finish now, and it was so fucking hard to hold back.

"Ed! Fuck...You need to... fuck stop... I am going to...ohsweetbabyjesus" he sucked even harder hollowing his chicks and fondling my balls.

And I blew.

And he swallowed.

I was mesmerized by the sight, my eyes were heavy and I was utterly spent. He let go of me with popping sound making us both laugh. I scooted down claiming his lips testing myself on him. He grabbed on to my neck and my body making me flat against my back and pressed his entire length on me. Hooking his ankles against my thighs he started rubbing himself on me. We both moaned at the new sensation. He still didn't have his release and I was just too happy to help out. I kissed him with a new found passion. Tracing my tongue against his bottom lip I felt his lips parting, giving me entrance to that beautiful and talented mouth of his. Our tongues danced together in unison savoring each other's taste. He still tasted like me and I was becoming hard again.

My hands traveled down his chiseled chest to his smooth stomach making my way to the place that needed my attention. The moment my hand made contact he jerked his head up living my mouth. I whimpered at the loss. He looked at me then his head moved at the direction where I was still holding his stiff member. I tightened my hold on him, a hiss came out his lips. I started moving my hand up and down his cock. His eyes closed as he started breathing through his mouth. His hips started thrusting my hand, he was slick with juices.

"Fuck Jasper...ahhhhh... that's it. Oh shit. I love your hands."

I had to laugh at this, and he glared at me.

"I love you more in my hand baby."

He grinned and bent his head to take my lips. We kissed long gentle as I kept pumping him with a little more friction. He moaned in my mouth, his hips moving forward and backward with a rhythm. We both did some moving and thrusting of your own. He was about to release, I could tell by the way he looked.

"Jasper?"

"It's okay." I wanted to give him what he had given me just a few minutes ago.

"I want to be inside you when I cum"

His words went straight to my groin, it was now poking his thigh.

"Looks like someone's excited. _Again_."

He gave me one of his crooked smiles and said, "Turn around"

With that he was off me and arranging himself to take me in his mouth again before I could utter out a word. My chest heaved as I saw his cock still painfully hard and begging for my attention. He turned himself this way so I could have him in my mouth as well. I wasn't the one who is going to complain at this sight in front of me.

His cock still stiff oozing with pre cum as his balls dangled in front of my face. I was tempted to tease him more. I took one of his balls in my mouth making him let go of me, his head turned to look at what I was doing. He had a shocked expression in his face, his eyes almost bugging out while he panted. This spurred me on, I sucked on his balls with more eagerness holding onto his thighs firmly so he wouldn't try to get away again. I wasn't finished yet, the need to feel his release inside me was tremendous, and I didn't care if it was in my mouth or any other places. Bobbing my head up and down I started taking the tip of his cock in my mouth. He hissed and tried to get up I held on to him and the next thing I knew was his wet mouth meeting my undeniably hard erection. The pleasure he was giving me made me let go of him I heard him chuckling making a vibration through his entire body.

I was done for, that was it, I was about to die a happy man. But not until he was there with me.

I took the bobbing erection in my mouth. I licked my way up to his shaft making him squirm, he kept his ministration in my dick as before but his hips started jerking towards me. I was so damn close, I could feel him swelling in my mouth. Both of us were in the edge of getting our release. I used my fingers, fondling his balls as he roared his release in me. I followed right behind his.

We let go of each other, Edward fell beside my body. We lay in the bed both panting heavily. The air smelled of sex. It was exquisite. I looked at Edward sprawled beside me. His erection was covered in fluid and I was feeling a twitch in my cock. He turned his face to look at me. The love and devotion in his eyes was obvious, he gave me a smile which I returned.

"I could kiss you right now" Edward said in a husky voice.

"I am not stopping you"

"Well I don't think I can move right now." He gave me one of his crooked smiles again.

I sat up and moved towards him. His hands moved to my waist keeping me against his body as we kissed sensuously and gently.

"I love you." As soon this left my lips, I felt a little twinge of regret. It's been three years and we practically live together whenever I was off duty or away from home.

I had been living a double life for the most of my life. I could never give Edward what he deserved from me; a home, a proper relationship, a proper lover. I hated myself for doing this to him.

I couldn't keep doing this to Alice either. She deserved someone better than me. She never asked me where I went. She made us a home and had given me two wonderful children and I was cheating on her, with a man nonetheless. That was going to hurt her more than anything. I love Alice I really do but I love Edward as well, maybe even more. My job and my life prevented me from taking that final irrevocable step.

But could I bear to be parted from him forever?

I had to think about my family first, they were always my first priority. Emmett and Bella my were my two beautiful babies, I couldn't put them through this. Me leaving them and Alice and too top it all I could never tell them that I am gay.

My head was becoming fuzzy and I couldn't see properly through the stream of water that threatened to escape me. I bit my lip, closed my eyes tried to move away from Edward but he held me firmly in his arms.

"I know baby, I know" he murmured in my ear. We held each other for hours until the front door bell rang, making us snap into reality. He gave me a apologetic smile and grabbed the bed sheet, draping it around his waist as he went to answer the door. I got up and retrieved my jeans and shirt from the floor, I yanked them on as quickly as I could. I heard a laugh outside the room and I knew I needed to make a run for it. It was Edwards mother, though she knew about her son being gay she wouldn't approve of him seeing a married man.

Putting on my jeans I opened the bedroom window leading to the stairs. I wanted to say goodbye to Edward in a proper way but I had to scoot. I made it out in the alleyway hailing a taxi as I went straight home. It was still early.

I got home and found Alice asleep with Emmett and Bella tucked in with her. My heart ached for the half life I was living. I wished I could do this, I wished I could walk out on one of them but who would I leave? Edward was my true love but Alice and the children were my family. I am not strong enough to let go of either of them. I would never leave Alice and those beautiful babies. I rubbed my eyes with my hand as I looked at them with a smile in my face.

Alice started stirring, her heads moved a bit toward my direction, her eyes were still half closed as a sleepy smile turned into her lips.

"Hey baby."

"Hey yourself." I smiled back went to the bed towards her. I Took off my shoes and climbed into bed beside Alice and our babies. She gave me a kiss as she curled herself towards my body. My hold on my family tightened protectively. Alice sighed as she buried her head in my chest.

"It's okay baby. We are right here."

This was right, this was where I was suppose to be. My cellphone vibrated in my pocket. I got it out. It was a message from Edward.

_Jasper_

_I never said it back today._

_I love you too._

_Edward_

I flipped the lid of my cell phone down and turned to look at my sleeping family beside me.

I would go back to Edward, no matter how much I tried I could never leave him. We had tried, god knows we had both tried but it had never worked out.

I was tied down in this hideous world leading two lives.

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to SM.**_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and thanks to **Vic_Vega66** for beta reading this, it wouldn't be readable without you.

Well this is my first time writing Twific and Slas as well. I wanted to write something meaningful, I hope I was able to accomplish that.

I never had this much fun writing smut even though it's a sad ending.

With that note

Goodnight tiny humans

Huge Viking hugs

_**purrrr**_


End file.
